Two Brothers, One Girl
by mononoke311
Summary: A story between two brothers and their love for one girl. will Sasuke or Itachi win her heart, Itachi vs Sasuke love story, love triangle


Chapter One: The Akatsuki

As you walked down the path that leads to the Akatsuki's hide out I couldn't imagine the look that must have been on my face, you were feeling so many emotions. But you didn't think you could name them all. But you know one thing for sure… you were nervous. My anxiety was as its highest point. Was it because you were joining an organization full of S-rank ninja, maybe because they're all murders, or have extremely powerful jutsus that could wipe out inter ninja squads no problem… no, none of those were the reasons why your nerves were on over drive. There was one reason and one reason only why….. You had to see him…..

Soon your soft thuds of your shoes become quite clicks on the floor of the hide out, you were there, you didn't think your anxiety could get worse…

"Welcome Aika. Glad to see you came." you turned to see Pain Sama, the leader of the Akatsuki. He must have been waiting for you. Pain Sama was the one who did all your piercings and tattoos, he had several piercings himself.

"Hello Pain Sama." You greeted

"How are you holding up?" he asked. Pain and you were close friends. You looked up him, he was extremely powerful and now he was taking you in to give you extra training and a place to live. You have been living out in the woods. Pain has known you since you were ten years old. You being 18 now it's been a total of 8 years.

"I've been surviving." You replied.

"That's ok. I'm going pair you with someone who won't kill you. Follow me."

'Great…' you thought as you followed him down several dim lighted halls. 'So I come to a place where my comrades would possibly kill me.' You continued to think.

Finally you both came to a stop in front of large door. You let out a sigh and then held your breath.

Pain looked at you. "It will be fine. Just breath." You let out your breath that you were holding and you followed him through the door. You took a look around you saw a living room type area. It had red walls with black base boards. There was also an open arch way that you assumed led to the kitchen and dining area. You also noticed four people sitting on the couches, and one in an armchair.

"Ok. Don't sit there and stare at her like she is a freak show." Pain said. Obviously annoyed. "Introduce yourselves."

The blonde with the pony tail was the first to speak up. "I'm Deidara." He said with a smile while looking you up and down. Which made you slightly uncomfortable.

The red head gave Diedara a look of warning. "I'm Sasori. Don't mind Deidara, I'll keep in line for you."

"Thank you." You replied as you bowed your head.

The blue skinned guy showed his sharp teeth. He reminded you of a shark. "I'm Kitsame. It's a pleasure to meet you."

And you looked at the last one, who sat in the armchair. Your heart skipped a beat. There sat the one who you were anxious to see… Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi looked at you with his shardigan eyes. And said nothing.

"Itachi don't be rude." Deidara said. Giving him a dirty look.

"It's ok Deidara, I know who he is." You replied looking at the ground. Diedara gave you a questionable look.

"How?" he asked.

"Deidara don't pry" Sasori snapped. "It's none of your business how."

Deidara looked at the ground. "Sorry Sempai." Deidara replied. Sasori just rolled his eyes and gave him a look of disappointment then looked away.

You felt a pain in your heart, one that you could not stand. You remembered Itachi's and yours past.

*FLASHBACK*

You knocked on Itachi's house door. 7 year old Sasuke answered.

"Hey, Aika." Sasuke greeted. "Are you looking for Itachi?

"Yes sasuke. Is he here?" You asked with a smile.

"Yeah he is in his room. I'll walk you there." He replied gesturing for you to fallow.

You walked behind Sasuke toward Itachi's room. Sasuke knocked a couple of times. "Big brother Aika is here." Sasuke said through the door, Right as Itachi opend it.

"Come on in Aika. Sasuke please give us some privacy." Itachi said. Sasuke looked at you with sad eyes. Then nodded and walked away.

You walked in and sat on Itachi's bed and he sat in his desk chair. "What brings you hear this early in the morning?" he asked

"We need to talk about the other night." You said avoiding eye contact.

"You mean the kiss?" he asked and you nodded your head.

You remember the other night when Itachi and you went out to eat. And when he walked you home you let him in to stay a little bit. And as you two sat on the couch talking remembering the good time you two have had, you were best friends. Then everything changed when he leaned in and kissed you. It was passionate and loving. But after that night everything changed. Itachi wasn't the same toward you. It seemed as if he was avoiding you.

You knew after that night things would never be the same; you recognized your feelings now. You were falling in love… hard.

"Yes. Things aren't the same now." He said. You could feel his eyes burning in your head.

"Itachi… what is going to happen now?" you wondered out loud.

"I see only one solution." He said.

"What's that?" you asked .

Itachi walked over to you and sat down next to you and rapped his arm around your shoulders. He grabbed you chin and gently made you look at him. "Be with me…"

You blinked a couple of times and you looked at him with surprise. You took a couple of minutes and then smiled and nodded your head yes.

*END FLASHBACK*

A lot has happened since then, but one thing is for sure, your feelings for the cold hearted Uchiha have not changed. But you assumed that his for you have changed, and that broke your heart in little pieces.

Pain put his hand on your shoulder. "Deidara, why don't you show her to her room, its right next to yours." Pain said. But he gave him a warning look. Deidara nodded and walked out of the room. For the first time in 2 years you glanced and Itachi. And he looked in your eyes for a brief second and looked away. And your heart crumbled even more, you didn't think that was possible….


End file.
